PAPER UMBRELLA
by JaeMarkLee
Summary: Hujan! hanya peristiwa alam biasa bukan! siapa sangka bagi jungwoo hujan selalu mengingatkanya kepada seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya,yang entah sampai kapan akan terus ia ingat. "hyung aku akan membuatmu menyukai hujan"-Yukhei. [WOOKHEI/JUNGKHEI] Jungwoo x yukhei, YAOI


UMBRELLA

BXB, YAOI

JUNGWOOxYukhei

Summary:

Hujan? hanya peristiwa alam biasa bukan?!, siapa sangka bagi jungwoo hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, yg entah sampai kapan akan terus iya ingat. "Aku akan membuatmu menyukai hujan hyung! "-yukhei

April 09 2022... 

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota seoul. Untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat pria berparas tampan dengan tubuh atletis yang tengah berdiri menatap rintik hujan yang terus turun di balik jendela kacanya mengingat seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang spesial dari hujan?! sampai kau sangat menyukainya." Gumam jungwoo bermonolog, sambil menyesap kopi hangat ditangannya.

jungwoo berbalik, melangkah menjauh dari jendela untuk mengambil sesuatu diatas rak buku miliknya. Sebuah Kaset dengan judul ' _paper_ umbrella', jungwoo tersenyum tipis sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, mendudukan tubuhnya didepan tv kuno. jungwoo memasukan kaset yang ia ambil tadi kedalam pemutar kaset diatas tv kuno itu. jungwoo menyalakan tvnya, memutar isi dari kaset 'paper umbrella'.

' _Hyung, apa kau melihat ini?! kau pasti akan memarahi ku setelah ini iyakan?!' tutur seorang remaja manis sebut saja ia yukhei, sambil terus berlarian menerjang hujan. 'kau tidak tau saja betapa menyenangkannya semua ini hahaha' lanjut yukhei sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kekamera. "Hyung, aku akan membuat kau menyukai hujan, dengar itu!!! "_

Jungwoo tersenyum miris, sambil mematikan tv kuno yg tadi telah memutar kaset yang ia ambil. Jungwoo melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedekat jendela untuk mengambil ponselnya, menekan tombol panggil pada ponselnya namun tidak ada balasan dari seberang sana.

"Kau tahu?!, hujan ini membuatku sulit melupakanmu bodoh!" gumam jungwoo. Otaknya kembali memutar memori indah itu lagi..

April 09 2017...

Jungwoo tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku mengenakan seragam lengkap dan kacamata, menatap langit yang tidak berhenti menetes kan air, membuatnya kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sampai kapan aku akan disini terus, haish". gerutu jungwoo kesal, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi yukhei apa dia masih menunggunnya. jungwoo menekan tombol On pada ponselnya, menampakan satu notifikasi pada layar ponselnya. pesan dari yukhei

' _hyung kau dimana? aku menunggumu cepatlah!! '_

Tanpa aba-aba jungwoo segera berlari menembus hujan, sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Hanya karena yukhei!..

"HAh... Yukhei-ya!! ", yukhei mendongakan kepalanya menatap jungwoo dengan senyuman lima jari nya. jungwoo masih menunduk mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah, hujan masih tetap mengguyur mereka berdua.

"Hyung apa kau sadar?.." tanya yukhei dengan mata berbinar, sambil menurunkan kertas yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya. Jungwoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap yukhei. "Apa?!.." tanya jungwoo balik, sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Kau berada ditengah hujan hyung!, hal yang paling tidak kau sukai, tapi kau disini sekarang bersama ku!!"

yukhei menarik tangan jungwoo, membawanya berlari menikmati hujan yang mengguyur mereka berdua. Mereka tertawa bersama menikmati setiap guyuran yang menimpa mereka.

' _menakjubkan bukan, hanya karena dia kau melupakan hal yg paling kau benci. dan mencoba menyukainya demi dia'_

Apa sudah selesai?!." jungwoo mendekati yukhei yang tengah sibuk membuat coklat hangat untuk dia dan jungwoo.

"Sudah... minumlah! " yukhei menyodorkan satu gelas coklat hangat pada jungwoo.

"Terima kasih." tutur jungwoo sambil mengusak lembut surai coklat yukhei. yang direspon dengan kekehan yang mengelitik.

Mereka duduk menatap jendela yang masih memperlihatkan tetesan air dari langit. jungwoo menggengam lengan yukhei hangat, yang direspon yukhei dengan mengeratkan genggaman jungwoo.

"Hyung!! berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku kan?! " jungwoo menoleh menatap yukhei yang juga tengah menatapnya serius, jungwoo terkekeh pelan dan merangkul yukhei mendekat.

"Tentu saja!!.. Aku park jungwoo, berjanji akan tetap bersamamu yukhei!! " Yukhei terkekeh, Sebelum mengecup lembut bibir tebal jungwoo, hanya kecupan biasa. jungwoo tersenyum sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua lagi.

' _Kau yang menyuruhku berjanji, tapi kau sendiri yang menghancurkan semua janji itu, meninggalkan ku.. '_

April 09 2020...

" _Hyung temui aku sekarang!.. "_ Pipp

Jungwoo menatap ponselnya, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Bingung, cemas, semua pikiran buruk tentang hubungannya dengan yukhei berkecamuk tanpa henti. jungwoo segera meraih jaketnya, melangkah menuju pintu sambil mengambil payung abu-abu yang berada tepat di samping pintu.

jungwoo terus berjalan, menembus rintikan hujan yang terus berjatuhan menimpa payung abu-abunya. Jungwoo menghentikan langkahnya menatap punggung sempit yang tertutup payung bening, menghela nafas pelan sebelum memanggil pemuda manis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yukhei-ya..! " pemuda manis itu menoleh kearah suara, sebelum tersenyum tipis. Yukhei menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan pemuda tampan didepannya. jungwoo terkekek dan menerima sodoran tangan yukhei menggenggamnya cukup erat.

"Selamat tinggal... hyung!.." ucap yukhei lirih, matanya berkaca-kaca tapi bibirnya masih tetap tersenyum lebar. jungwoo hanya terdiam menatap yukhei lemah, pandangan nya ia alihkan mencoba agar air matanya tidak menetes. Tangan mereka yang bertautan mulai merenggang, jungwoo masih mencoba menahanannya, tapi lemah. yukhei melepaskan tautan tangannya, tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan jungwoo yang masih membeku.

Jungwoo masih menatap lekat punggung sempit itu, sampai tak terlihat lagi. Air matanya tak terbendung masa bodoh dengan status laki-lakinya. jungwoo berbalik melangkah dengan gontai, menjatuhkan payung abu-abunya membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

' _Aku bahkan tak bisa mempertahankan genggamanmu, membiarkan kau melangkah menjauh, aku lemah... ya itu benar. '_

 _'bahkan aku tak tahu apa alasanmu meninggalkanku... aku ingin hujan menghapus semua ingatan tentangmu, tapi malah hujan yang membuatku terus mengingatmu. '_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu tapi ingatan itu masih kuat dan tergambar dengan jelas. Bagaimana dengan perasaannya?! Masih sama bagi jungwoo.

"Menyedihkan,. yukhei-ya apa kau masih sama?! kurasa tidak. " jungwoo terkekeh, dia kembali menatap ponselnya menekan tombol panggil pada nomor yang sama, berharap si pemilik nomor mengangkatnya. Masih suara nada sambung terdengar, tidak lama karena setelah itu terdengar suara yang paling jungwoo rindukan.

' _jungwoo hyung?.. '_

jungwoo tersentak 'dia masih mengingatku' batin jungwoo.

 _'Ahh.. mian sepertinya bukan jungwoo hyung, ini siapa? '_

Jungwoo terkekeh 'astaga.. apakah dia akan mengira semua orang yang menelponnya adalah aku. ' ada perasaan bahagia yang jungwoo rasakan sekarang.

 _'AISH.. HEYY.. apa kau hanya akan diam? kalau begitu akan kuputuskan sambungannya!! '_

"TUNGGU!!.. "

A.. aku park jungwoo.. yu.. yukhei-ya. "

"Yukhei?? apa kau mendengarku?! "

' _Hyung.. Ma.. ri kita bertemu, ditempat terakhir kita!! aku akan menunggu! '_

Pipp.

Sambungan telepon terputus, Jungwoo kembali terkekeh 'dia masih sama, selalu memutuskan panggilan lebih dulu. ' batin jungwoo.

Jungwoo segera menyambar jaket tebal dan payung abu-abu yang berada di samping pintu. Sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Jungwoo tersenyum tipis.

' _Apa akan ada awal lagi.. '_

Tempat ini masih sama, jungwoo masih tidak berhenti menyusuri setiap jalanan yang basah itu. Berharap masa depannya masih dengan orang yang sama.

Yukhei masih tetap menunggu dibawah payung beningnya, terus memanjatkan do'a kepada tuhan, 'Kumohon.. Apakah dia akan memaafkan ku?!. ' batin yukhei. ia berbalik menyunggingkan senyumnya menatap tubhh tegap yang tengah mendekat kearahnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

Jungwoo berhenti tepat dihadapan yukhei menatap mata coklat yang berbinar indah itu. kali ini bukan yukhei yang menyodorkan tangannya, tapi jungwoo.

Yukhei masih termenung sebelum menerima sodoran tangan jungwoo.

"Hai... Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?.. "

"Mi.. mianhae.. "

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu.. dua tahun lalu tepat saat kau pergi.. "

Yukhei mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap jungwoo. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya, yukhei berhambur memeluk jungwoo erat.

"Mari kita memulainya lagi! ". Bisik jungwoo lembut.

yukhei melonggarkan pelukannya, dan kembali menatap mata jungwoo, tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Jungwoo mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup lembut bibir yukhei, yang juga dibalas oleh yukhei.

' _Aku mengira kita akan berakhir dibawah hujan.. tapi hujan juga yang menjadi awal bagi kita. '_

 ** _'Ini akhir yang bahagia bukan,.. hujan kembali menjadi saksi bisu!! '_**

 **END**

Yalord apalagi ini XD, di FF gone sebelumnya mohon maaf ya!! Aku bikin terlalu pendek dan membingungkan wkwkwkwk. jujur itu dari pemikiran instan aku aja, jadi entahlah bisa dibuat sequel atau enggakk.

Dan apaini aku bawa couple yang bahkan belum dikenal orang wkwkwk, gara2 liat poto mereka yang yaampun manis banget, jadi coba lah semoga ada yang minat ama couple ini hehehehe XD

makasih lo buat bebeb **Mastaxx** yang udah nyaranin MV paper umbrella, langsung dapet hidayah moga suka yah hehehehe

ADA YANG MW REQUEST GK?? Sebutin aja Mv nya sama OTP yg kalian mau, semoga bisa hehehe

Review juseyo

TTD JAE


End file.
